Swine and Smooches
by floacism
Summary: Season six; from the character's point of view!


A chronological following of the season 6 episodes of Boy Meets World -- this time, straight from the characters' point of view

**

* * *

**

**Friendly Persuasion & You're Married, You're Dead**

_Part One_

Cory and I were studying in the dorm room I shared with Topanga so Shawn could be with his new lady friend, Camryn, for some privacy. It was quiet, but the door across the hall was not thick enough to drown out the throaty laughs and high pitched giggles coming from the other side of it. I could only imagine the lines Shawn was spitting to the happy short haired blonde. As I laid on my bed, I grimaced as I stared down at my homework. I couldn't help but look up, and turn to Cory. He responded silently with a sympathetic look. Topanga, who was sitting below us on the floor, seemed rather oblivious to our exchange.

It was unfortunate acknowledging what brought me and Cory closer together was through our mutual hurt; my break up with Shawn. He was after all, the one who kept on nudging for Shawn to pursue a more serious relationship with me. It was sweet of him, though Cory's solution to stalk a girl was a little bit much.

I remember how he would always poke me in the waist in Mr. Feeny's film class to let me know his best friend Shawn Hunter was staring at me. And every time I tried to look at him back, only a swift move of dark chestnut brown hair would return to me.

Things were so much easier than.

Cory would let me know that Shawn liked me with little things like that. It was cute, but that was as far as my relationship with Cory went at the time.

Now we hang out in his room all the time; laying on his bed underneath the covers, just talking. He was a good listener. Crazy, but a good friend. Obviously nothing was going on -- I couldn't see Cory that way, and although I knew Cory found me attractive, his heart only belonged to Topanga Lawrence. He was the true definition of a 'one woman man'.

Now, I can no longer see the text in my textbook. Only see one big giant blur on my page. I've been tearing in my left eye that it was hard to see anything at all. I quickly close my textbook, and carefully remove the tears before they ran down my cheek.

* * *

Its amazing how quickly Cory and Angela had bonded so easily, especially when it comes to just simple conversation. They didn't have much in common, and yet they could talk for hours. But talking about their love lives, especially Shawn, was off limits.

It was a hard thing for Cory to adjust to, as Shawn was his best friend. His disappointment in him grew stronger with every passing day. He couldn't help but talk about Angela as if they were still going out together, but Shawn would get annoyed and remind him that she wasn't his girlfriend anymore. He almost seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he had been going out with her more two years, not two weeks, and it bothered him. Cory was a worrywart, but this time, he felt justified in his concern for Shawn. He still remembered how he carried the purse girl's bag like it was his own, and how afraid he was to call Angela. How much he told him he wanted what he had with Topanga. Now its almost as if he didn't even care about her, nor him. He wanted his own independence and felt it necessary to let him know that. Voicing his opinion to Shawn was useless; his attitude was nonchalant, and often found himself being told that he was overreacting.

Every so often, he'd remember what Angela murmured to him one day that punched his heart. "I just wish I had someone who loved me as much as you love Topanga," she said, without realizing the unease and awkwardness that would bring the both of them until the words had escaped her mouth. "You will," was all he could say. He wanted so desperately to tell her 'you do', but it wasn't worth the trouble. He knew what was in Shawn's heart. Cory hoped he would remember that before it was too late.

They were meant to be together, and Cory was sure of it.

* * *

Even though Shawn and I were 'just friends' now, we hardly ever spoke to each other these days, unless it had to do with school work; more so mine than his. His grades were going back down again, too busy hanging out with 'Gambling Dan' and the gang than dedicating more quality time for his studies.

A million thoughts were conjuring through my head, all at once. More often than not, they kept on searching for the negative conclusion against my will. Its only been two weeks since Shawn and I broke up, and he's already out conversing with girls -- mainly booby blondes, who I couldn't tell part -- at parties and various social gatherings with the guys, while here I am in my room, studying the history of white people in America. I keep debating back and forth whether or not I should tell Topanga what really happened at the orientation, and how I really feel. But the last thing I needed was Topanga to be upset with Shawn too. Cory was already nagging him to death about the break up, and Topanga by his side would make things worse. I don't want to become a burden on him. I certainly don't need his pity, or his sympathy.

After two and a half years of being together, after all the fluff in the beginning, we were starting to get serious, or at least I thought so. We only consummated our love last summer, after high school graduation.

What if that was it? Once he got what he wanted from me, it just wasn't fun anymore.

While I wasn't a tease like Topanga was, I did have fun making him wait for the minor sexual things he liked doing with me longer. Admittedly, it was amusing to see Shawn beg. After high school gradation, I thought it was time that we were finally ready, and let Shawn know I was ready to 'go all the way'. We were both 'semi' virgins, as we liked to call it before that, but it was still a very big deal.

Eric and Jack and were off on a small trip for summer vacation, which left the apartment alone for us, for 'together time' as Shawn called it.

To ease the potential tension and calm our nerves, he put on some slow music from the stereo that was audible enough to listen to, but still low enough to hear our words to one another. He knew what kind of music that I liked -- R&B and classic soul -- and turned on the radio to 107.5 WBLS. For a moment, we just laid there, stroking each other absentmindedly and giving one another small kisses. We wondered out loud what college would be like, what courses we would take and what education would be like without Feeny. Though he knew Mr. George Feeny far longer than I did, he already felt like a big part of my academic life.

His what you would call 'sweet nothings' that he whispered in my ear made me laugh more than anything, but he made what he said lit a fire in me to get ready for the night we were about to explore. Thankfully, Shawn wasn't a slacker, nor did he fall asleep right afterward, which I joked with him as we relaxed. It was a special night that neither of us will forget.

Shawn needs his own space. Either he was no longer being interested in having what Cory and Topanga had, or that he realized that I just wasn't the one. So it looks like its over, at least for the time being, until he can figure out if I was 'good enough'. As I begin to care less and less about Shawn and his whereabouts, and even beginning to find myself moving on, I still can't help but find myself hoping that its the former.


End file.
